


Castiel satisfies Dean

by MaraDionysus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Insecure Castiel, M/M, Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraDionysus/pseuds/MaraDionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are going to bed... Until Cas changes the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel satisfies Dean

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut.

After I was cleaned up and finally relaxing in bed I get nice and comfy Dean walks into the room and lays next to me holding me in his arms. "My Angel, my dear wonderful, sweet, beautiful Angel." "Yes, Dean?" I look up at him and he kisses me. He always tastes like something I am not able to describe, maybe it's because I am an angel because human words are not enough or right. But his taste is amazing to me. I move so I am on top of Dean, never breaking the kiss, he moans gently which makes me push against him harder. He takes one hand and puts it behind my head trying to bring me closer and the other goes around my waist digging into my skin. A moan slips between my lips to which Dean sticks his tongue in my mouth, I grind against him and earn another moan from the hunter beneath me. I remove my lips from his and move to kiss his neck. I may not be an expert on sex of any kind but I do remember some things I studied off of the internet. I want to please my hunter, I want to be what he deserves in a partner. I play with the skin just under the hem of his shirt skating my fingers across his stomach while Dean moans and grabs my hair gently tugging. Every few moans I think I hear my name but I cannot be sure. Finally I rise up to remove my shirt and work on his taking it off swiftly and kissing down his chest. Licking and sucking every inch of this man's chest is something I will never get tired of doing, as long as I can hear those moans coming from his mouth. I inch my way down to his sweatpants he put on to go to bed grazing my tongue over the skin just above the pants. Dean is panting at this point but not begging, I want to hear him beg, his voice to me is like pie is to him I will never get enough of it I love the sound of it. Hearing him beg, hearing him say my name when he is like this is intoxicating to me. "Cas, baby please. I- I- I can't please." Is all he can say which is all I needed to hear. I slip his pants off slowly and see he isn't wearing boxers tonight, smart choice Dean. His member springs up fully hard and I haven't even touched him yet. I kiss his lips once more and slowly work my way down again. I get all the way down and kiss the tip of his cock. "Cas, stop teasing me please." He says, his eyes are wide open and his breathing is erratic. I haven't done this before and google ( Charlie showed me how to use it properly) didn't help as much as I wish it had. I take as much of him in my mouth as possible, which is almost all of it. I slowly pull up and go back down trying to get used to the feeling, his moans and his breathing have become even sounds. I swirl my tongue around the tip when I come back up to breath and look up at Dean. I wonder if I am doing okay here, I don't know what to do and I don't know if this is how I am supposed to do it. "Cas, wha- what's wrong?" He asks noticing I have stopped. He sits up looking at me waiting for me to answer. "Am I, doing this right Dean? I don't want to disappoint you. This is new to me, I am scared I can't do it right." I say quietly, I don't understand just a few minutes ago I had so much confidence now I feel, I don't know what to call it. He chuckles slightly and now I know I did something wrong, he is laughing at me. A tear slips from my eye before I can catch it Dean wipes is away and his voice and face his serious "Castiel, you could never do anything wrong in my eyes. Look at me. You are amazing, I promise baby. I will guide you if you need it okay, other than that just follow your instincts. That is what makes you amazing, Okay?" He says making me look him in the eyes I nod and smile softly. He goes to pull his pants up obviously still hard, I can't leave him unsatisfied. I stop his hand and kiss him once on the lips and go back to his member, I kiss the tip like I did before and this time I take the entire thing into my mouth. Moments like this I am glad I have no gag-reflex, I moan lightly and that earns a gasp and moan from Dean who grabs my hair with one hand and the bed sheets with the other. "I'm g- go- going to-" I understand what he is trying to say so I speed up my movements and swirl my tongue around and moan sending vibrations through him. "Castiel!" he moans out shooting his load into my mouth I swallow all of it and look back at up at him.


End file.
